


Bank Robberies and Misunderstandings

by Avidreader6



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ants, Badass Scott Lang, Bank Robbery, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Whumptober 19 Day 4: Human ShieldScott has been canceled on three times this week. Is work really the reason Jimmy can't see him or is he being blown off?





	Bank Robberies and Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time with this one, so I'd say it's pretty light on the whump, but i tried.

Scott hears the chime of his phone and hopes it’s Cassie. Or Hank. Or Hope. It can be anyone, even one of those annoying robocalls, just so long as it’s not Jimmy. He’s supposed to be meeting him for lunch and he’s about halfway convinced he’s at the wrong place. 

His phone chimes again and Scott keeps walking, sure it’s just Jimmy wondering where he is. “I’m coming. I’m coming.”

When his phone goes off a third time, Scott finally fishes it from his pocket and checks the messages. The messages are all from Jimmy, but he’s not wondering where Scott is. Instead, he’s canceling on their date. Again. For the third time this week.

Work is his excuse again. Something about the string of bank robberies that have been happening around the area. Scott knows Jimmy is needed for this. He’s a good FBI agent and he’s put a lot of work into this case. In the back of Scott’s mind, though, he can’t help but be a little worried that he’s getting a brush off. 

Their relationship, if he could call it that, hadn’t had the most conventional of beginnings, but Scott had really thought things were going well. Woo had been stunned when Scott made sure he knew his offer to meet up for dinner was real. Their first date had been a little awkward at first considering Woo had been the agent responsible for keeping an eye on Scott, but once that awkwardness had passed, the night had ended well. When Jimmy had asked him out again, Scott had answered with a very enthusiastic yes. That date ended with them both leaning in for a kiss. It had been a little clumsy and a little messy, but there had been no denying the spark that was there. 

Now, after a couple of weeks of dating, and more, even better kisses, Scott had been hoping this lunch would turn into dinner, which would then become Jimmy staying the night. Instead, he was kicking a pebble down the sidewalk and feeling sorry for himself. 

A police car races by, sirens blaring and Scott gets an idea. He knows it’s not one of his better ideas, but good ideas weren’t always Scott’s forte. He hurries to where he parked the van and drives as close as he can to where everything is happening. 

He parks the van in an alley behind the bank and climbs in the back to get the suit on. He shrinks and sends out a call for a ride. He’s not left waiting for long. There’s a gentle whir and flutter of wings and Scott jumps for joy. 

“Yes!” He climbs onto the ant and gives him a little scratch between the antennae.”Alright, Antoine, let’s get into that bank.”

Steering Antoine through a vent, Scott angles them toward the noise. There are no gunshots or shouting, which gives Scott hope. He lands on a desk and takes a moment to try and assess. He probably should have called Hope, but it’s too late for that now.

Flying through the bank, Scott takes out robbers as he finds them, knocking them out and zip-tying their hands and sending a silent thank you to Hope for including them in his kit. As he moves through the building, he finds a side door and sends the hostage out to the cops and goes back to find Jimmy. It all goes relatively smoothly until he reaches the front of the bank. The guy in charge notices how quiet it’s gotten and Scott sees him grab Jimmy and pull him in front of him as a shield. 

Scott hops off Antoine and starts hurrying toward the robber. He’s almost made it when the guy pushes Jimmy toward the door, gun held at his back. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” He leaps and lands on Antoine. “Come on. Come on. Come on.”

Antoine brings him to Jimmy and Scott jumps off on his shoulder. “Hey, babe.” Jimmy’s eyes go wide, but he says nothing. “So, I know we missed our lunch, but maybe after this, we can grab some dinner?”

The corner of Jimmy’s mouth turns up and Scott smiles under his helmet. “Great. We’re definitely getting dinner. I’m glad you’re wearing a vest. Mind if I take out the bad guy?”

“Be my guest.” 

The robber presses harder on Jimmy’s back with the gun. “What are you talking about?”’

“I’m not talking to you.” 

“Who the fu-” Before the guy can finish, Scott is normal size, fist connecting with his face. 

He shrinks again and lands back on Jimmy’s shoulder. “I’m going to get out of here before someone tries to arrest me too.” 

Jimmy is smiling as Scott leaps for Antoine and Scott finds he can’t stop smiling himself. When he gets back to the van, he changes as fast as possible and hurries back to the bank.

He spots Jimmy sitting in an ambulance and he strolls over, hands in his pockets. “Hey there, Agent Woo.” 

“Mr. Lang.” Jimmy tries to keep a straight face, but once Scott is closer, he breaks and starts to smile again. “Did you hear about my miraculous rescue. Seems some sort of vigilante was close by and gave us a hand.” 

“That’s amazing.” Scott walks even closer until he’s right at Jimmy’s side. He takes in the blanket on Jimmy’s shoulders and can’t keep from teasing. “You have a blanket. Are you in shock?”

Jimmy laughs and reaches for Scott’s hand. Scott goes still and looks down at their entwined hands. “Jimmy?”

“It’s okay. I want everyone to see.” Scott keeps staring and Jimmy asks, “that’s okay, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” Scott winces. “Sorry. You’ve canceled three times this week, I was worried you were trying to end it.” 

Jimmy tugs on Scott’s hand until he moves to stand between his legs. He gets a hand on the back of Scott’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. “Don’t want to end things. Especially when they’re getting this good. I’m sorry, Scott. I should have talked to you more about how much I was needed for the bank robberies. But that’s over now. We should have some time without interruptions.”

Lips still tingling from Jimmy’s kiss, Scott leans in for another. “Free time? Maybe tonight? Dinner and maybe drinks at my place?”

“I’d like that a lot.” Jimmy looks over at the EMT who rolls their eyes and shoos them away with their hand. “Looks like I’m clear to go.” 

Scott pulls Jimmy from the ambulance and tosses the blanket back to the EMT.


End file.
